Sunny Side Down
by Black and Yellow Bumble
Summary: Sunstreaker and his brother Sideswipe always get into trouble. A story filled with many of the twins' most epic screw-ups and pranks in multi-chapter ficlets! Title explains ALL! Rating may change ;3 I am now accepting ideas for new chapters and OCs from anyone so PM me if you wish to submit an idea or OC.
1. The Odd Friday Oo

_Good afternoon my fine people. I hope everyone has had a good summer like me! Haha…not really -_-* any who this is just a random thing that has been eating at my brain for a while now and it just wouldn't leave me alone! BAH BAAHHH!_

_So expect some randomness XD so I have Marching Band practice in like an hour so forgive me if it seems a little rushed in the beginning. :P _

_I have been arguing with Sunstreaker and he wanted me to write something on the Autobots and eventually his pleading got the better of me._

_Sunny: you crumbled after two minutes_

_Me: SHUT UP! (throws Brains at him)_

_Brains: -_-*_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Odd Friday<em>**

The base was oddly quiet for a Friday. Normally the twins would be causing all kinds of mayhem while the humans were out at the bars, but it was…_quiet_! Dear reader, this always causes tension among the more _mature_ of the Autobots.

Optimus stood at the front of the meeting hall while the others conversed nervously amongst themselves. The large mech slowly lifts his hand and places it on the podium and everything goes quiet again. "We seem to have come across a most peculiar predicament," he looks around at all the sets of blue optics glued on him, "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are nowhere to be found."

Ironhide is the first to speak up. "They are most likely planning something!"

Optimus remains calm, although he eyes Ironhide's spinning cannons quite nervously. "I don't know what they are up to, but I do know that we need to keep an optic out for any suspicious activity."

Arilla, the newest of the Autobots, sits up slightly. "I think that the silence is suspicious enough." Her silky voice echoes and Ironhide looks like he is about to melt into a puddle of mechly goo. This does not sit well with Chromia who glares at her mech with a poisonous intensity.

"We need to search every room where they could be hiding." Prowl declares with his usual icy calm tone.

Ratchet nods and looks at his apprentice Red Alert who also nods, mainly for the reason of not getting nailed by the CMO's Wrench of Death.

"Yes," Optimus agrees, "we need to split into teams and search the whole base for the two."

Bumblebee casts a worried glance to Hot Shot who is busy inspecting his armor but finally looks up. "I think I should be with Bumblebee," he ignores the squeak of protest from the Camaro and continues, "he needs my expert tracking skills and wits to search for those demons."

The yellow scout slams his helm on the table in aggravation, mumbling a quiet "why me?" in the process.

Optimus nods but raises an optic ridge at Bumblebee who is now slamming his helm into the table repeatedly. "Very well. And I guess Chromia will be with you, Ironhide?"

The weapons specialist nods and casts a mischievous glance to the silver femme. Chromia just nods and gives the black mech a swift wink.

Once the rest of the Autobots were set to teams they all spread out over the entire NEST base.

* * *

><p>Just outside the base two mechs could be seen hiding among the dense trees. Both were snickering like maniacs. If you guessed that the said mechs are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker then, dearest reader, you are right.<p>

The aforementioned Autobots creep further into the forest and sit down with smug grins on their faceplates. The silver mech, Sideswipe, looks over to his brother. "We sure did show them!"

The other mech who is a more golden color, Sunstreaker, snickers. "They are so dumb sometimes."

"So, Sunny, what is our next evil plan?" Sideswipe asks rubbing his hands together like a mad scientist.

The gold mech strokes his chin thoughtfully. "Well, Sides, there was this warehouse I've been wanting to check out," he watches his brother flick a leaf off his shoulder and continues, "it's about fifty miles from here."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sideswipe leaps and transforms into a sliver Corvette Stingray and zooms off, closely followed by his golden brother.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse about fifty miles from the base (yes I know uh-oh), Megatron stands stroking his magnificent chin with a thoughtful look on his face. When in fact he wasn't really thinking about anything at all, just putting up a show for the three Seekers behind him.<p>

Skywarp stares blankly at Thundercracker who is flipping through channels on the television, while Starscream watches him and gets annoyed when he doesn't stop on his favorite Soap Opera. We all know how that feels, dearest reader, the feeling of watching TV with someone and they can't spend more than five minutes on each channel because that said person has the attention span of a seven-year-old. Gets very annoying and very tiring, very fast.

After about ten more minutes of this incessant flipping Skywarp cracks. "JUST PICK A CHANNEL ALREADY!"

"Okay, okay!" the blue Seeker stops on _Spongebob Squarepants. _"What the frag is this?"

"I don't know," Skywarp jumps onto the couch and settles beside Starscream, "but it looks interesting."

Starscream leans forward. "Can't stop…so annoying, yet so addicting."

Soon all three Seekers are leaned forward, optics widened and faces nearly touching the screen, entranced by the yellow demon.

After going over how many Evil things he could do to Optimus, Megatron ceases his chin-stroking and turns to address his Seekers, only to find them literally _glued_ to the television by their faces. "What do you three think you're doing?"

"Shhhh!" they all hiss at the same time and return to their idiotic positions.

Megatron bares his fangs and snarls but does nothing else and watches as the trine-mates jump over each other, trying to get a better view of the screen. "Primus."

Almost a moment later two Autobots burst in through the front door with an overdramatic boom and stare into the glaring optics of the Decepticon Leader, and almost as quickly as they came bolt for the exit, with an outraged Megatron right on their heals.

_Will Sunny and Sides make it back to the NEST base alive? Or will they be pounded by Megatron? And will the Seekers be able to make it out of the possession of the Evil that is Spongebob? Find out in the next chapter of __(insert epic title here)__ to find out! XD_

_PEACE OFF!_


	2. The Odd Friday Oo (cont)

_Greetings fellow humans. Time for chapter 2! YEAH! Now we will find out whether Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will survive the wrath of MEGATRON! MWAHAHA! Thanks to all who have read and maybe favorited this ^^ Reviews would be greatly appreciated and whoever reviews gets a hug from Ironhide!_

_Ironhide: I never agreed to THAT!_

_Me: sure you did…you just don't know yet :3_

_Ironhide: *grumbles*_

_Me: hehe_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers…I only own Arilla and you will see more of her in my new fic I'm working on, _Deception_. _

_So just read, enjoy, and REVIEW! Remember whoever reviews gets a hug from 'Hide :3_

_ONTO THE CHAPTER!_

_/comm. talk/ _

* * *

><p>Sideswipe zooms down the highway with Sunstreaker right next to him, escaping the horrifying wrath of Megatron who is behind them in his truck mode.<p>

/Sides!/ Sunstreaker shouts over the comm. link.

/Yeah, Sunny?/ Sides replies not even hiding the panic in his voice.

/We have to loose him!/ Sunny screams.

Sideswipe sighs. /Tell me something I don't know!/

Sunny dares a peek behind them and lurches forward when he sees how close the tyrant is. /GAH!/

/Calm down! We can take this next exit!/ Sideswipe tries to reassure.

/Okay!/

They take the next turn and then it dawns on them and they shout in unison. "THE BASE!"

They transform and begin to run like maniacs in crazed circles, allowing Megatron to catch up. They continue this crazy dance until they collide with each other and Megatron and fall in a mound of shouting metal.

The silver mech tosses the Autobots off and glares at them. Sunny starts to run towards the base which is about five miles away from their position, not even caring that Sides is screaming for him to stop and Megatron following them both. They burst through the trees and run square into Ratchet.

"What the _slag_ is going on," when he notices the twins he immediately gets a hateful glare, "you two!"

"BAH BAH BAAAHHHH!" Sunstreaker babbles.

Sideswipe scrambles to the hangar. "Run for your lives! It's coming!"

The CMO faces the golden babbling mess in front of him. "What is going on!"

His question is immediately answered when Megatron bursts through the trees with a murderous glare in his crimson optics.

"WE ARE DOOMED!" Sunny shrieks and follows his brother into the hangar forgetting about the now seething CMO behind him.

Megatron starts to head towards the hangar, prepping his fusion cannon for some serious Autobot ownage, but is stopped by the Wrench of Death hitting him right in the helm.

* * *

><p>The Decepticon leader wakes up to three geometric shapes staring down at him. "Primus," he sits up and rubs where the wrench hit, "that Autobot has good aim."<p>

Skywarp snickers. "You're lucky he didn't hit the damaged part of your face."

Thundercracker helps his leader up and chuckles. "You were out a while."

"How long?" the tyrant asks quickly.

"Three days." Skywarp replies a little too enthusiastically.

Megatron's jaw drops slightly and he looks at his Second. "Really?"

"Yeass." Starscream replies slowly.

"SPONGEBOB IS ON!" Skywarp shouts from the couch.

Suddenly Megatron is seeing a blur of blue and grey zoom to the couch and all three of the Seekers are, once again, entranced by that Evil yellow creature.

Megatron sighs heavily and mumbles to himself. "I don't think my head was hit hard enough."

* * *

><p><em>It is shorter than I would like and it is probably a little rushed because I have Marching Band in like twenty minutes. XP so I hope you like and please Review so you can get a hug from Ironhide!<em>

_Ironhide: I hate you!_

_Me: *grabs the Wrench of Death from Ratchet and starts to tap is dangerously* what was that?_

_Ironhide: O_O nothing!_

_Me: *waves the Wrench of Death around* that's what I though. C:_


	3. Chocolate Rain :3

_So here is chapter three! And to Whipblade, lilskystar, and MummyRules thank you for the lovely reviews. Your rewarded with Ironhide, do with him what you wish. *shoves him to you* _

_This is the beginning of another story about Sides and Sunny and one of their pranks on a certain unsuspecting Autobot tactician. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only Arilla, and if I did I would have a white Lamborghini and a huge house, but still go to the lame yet amazing school that I go to now ^^_

_ONWARD WITH THY STORY!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chocolate Rain :3<strong>_

Prowl was sitting quietly in his office doing whatever it is Prowls usually do;

Sit and be boring.

Stand and be boring.

Reading a Data Pad and be boring.

Chasing down the twins and still managing to be boring.

But today was a 'Sit and be boring' day, and he was watching from behind his visor for the two demons known as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. It remained eerily quiet though, other than the sounds of Ratchet tossing his Wrench of Death at some poor soul. Most likely Red Alert for ventilating too loud or something ridiculous like that.

The tactician continues to look around and sees his partner, Jazz, skipping around singing something about…_chocolate rain_? He shakes his helm and decides his partner's sanity levels should be studied at a later date. He had twins to eventually capture. If they would just _show themselves!_

"Heya Prowlie!" an all to familiar voice echoes in the tactician's audios.

"Hello, Sunstreaker. Hello, Sideswipe." Prowl says dryly.

"Why ya so down, Prowlie?" Sideswipe says with an almost puppy-like expression.

Prowl sighs and rests his arms on his desk. "Just tired is all." His lie is so smooth it should just be considered the truth, but it isn't so back to the story.

Sunstreaker looks like Ironhide after one of Chromia's femme-rants, _startled. _"But you are _never_ tired Prowlie!"

"I guess you could just say that I am more tired of certain things than _actually_ tired," Prowl studied their blank expressions and sighs again, "_two_ certain things."

The twins obviously weren't listening or they are just that ignorant. Preferably both because they begin to ramble on about Jazz and his new obsession with this strange song that he found on the human's _YouTube._

"It's so strange yet so funny," Sunny comments to his brother, "though that song is going to be the death of me, Sides."

"Maybe…if Megatron doesn't get the job done first." Sides smirks.

"Nah," the golden Corvette snickers, "he's too busy with those idiot Seekers of his."

"Yeah," Sides thinks for a second, "I kinda feel bad for him though."

"Why?" Sunny asks, suddenly intrigued.

"Because I heard that the Seekers are _obsessed _with _Spongebob._"

"Well that's too bad for him." Sunny sneers.

While the twins continued their _Spongebob_ debate, Prowl doesn't even notice Jazz behind him with a big barrel full of-

"CHOCOLATE RAIN!" Jazz tips the barrel over and it is filled with a combination of oil and, you guessed it, _chocolate_!

The twins burst into laughter and stare into the optics of a seething tactician. "We told you he was obsessed!" Sideswipe snickers.

"You should have paid more attention, Prowlie." Sunny giggles.

Prowl grinds his dentals together and shuts his optics. Jazz snickers and puts the empty barrel down. "Calm down, Prowl," the saboteur reassures, "we just havin' fun is all."

The three begin to laugh again and Prowl just leans back slightly and thinks to himself, _that song was the death of __**me**__ not Sideswipe._

* * *

><p><em>I know this was short, but I have a better idea for the next one and I just wanted to get this one done. So I throw this out to you good readers and whoever reviews gets a hug from Jazz! :3<em>

_Jazz: Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!_

_Me: his enthusiasm is contagious! _

_Jazz: Bring on the reviews so I can hug ya! *opens arms* TO ME! _


	4. Cannon Heist!

_Greetings fellow FanFictioners! XD It is time for Chapter 4! But before we get started on the Sides and Sunny nonsense, Jazz has hugs to give out! This goes out to Skyfethre, lilskystar, wolflover24, MummyRules, Autobotschic, and my best buddy and sister (seriously) Sade-Asaki eien ni! You all get a glomping from Jazz! Prepare yourselves!_

_Jazz: COME AND FEEL THE LOVE!_

_Me: Yes…feel the LOVE! :3_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only Arilla, and if I did…well…I don't really know…I'd feel AWESOME!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cannon Heist!<strong>_

There are times where Sideswipe's and Sunstreaker's pranks do not result in severe beatings and being chased by a seething Weapons Specialist, but this is one of those unfortunate times for them. So, dear reader, you can probably guess where I am going with this and we shall get back to the story.

* * *

><p>"Why do you want to do this again?" Sideswipe looks at his brother with an unnerving stare.<p>

"_Because_," Sunstreaker replies with a tone that makes it sound like the reason should be obvious, "Ironhide is so much fun to prank, and stealing his cannons is the best way to get the _best _reaction out of him!"

"Or get us _killed_," Sideswipe shrieks, "Ironhide's temper is _legendary_! He would slag us to the _Pit_!"

"Nah," the golden Autobot sneers, "we are faster than him, both in our alt-modes and robot-modes! We can outrun that stubby mech!"

Sideswipe thinks this over for a bit then nods. "Okay, I'm in!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, an unsuspicious Weapons Specialist lay recharging quietly on his berth, whilst two demonic twins work silently on his precious cannons.<p>

* * *

><p><em>An hour later! :3<em>

"_SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE!" _an overly excited and overly upset Ironhide bursts out of his room, seething with a murderous rage that could easily match Megatron's.

The twins, as ignorant as they are, actually had the sense to flee the base with their cargo, snickering like two sparklings.

Ironhide stomps up to Jazz who is calmly watching TV with Prowl. "Have you two seen those _slagging _twerps?"

The black and white tactician looks a bristling Ironhide calmly in the optics. "The last time I saw them they were off doing Primus-knows-what."

The silver saboteur snickers. "Wha' they do now, 'Hide?"

"They took my _cannons!"_ The black mech snarls.

"Well I don' know wha' to tell ya," Jazz thinks for a moment, "but I do know that tha best place to look for 'em would be a place any mischievous teen would hide."

"Which would be?" Ironhide demands impatiently.

"The mall!"

* * *

><p><em>Well it looks like old Ironhide has to go experience the wonderful wonders of the mall! XD and by the way he is acting I would say the twins are in it deep O_O so tune in next chapter to find out what happens! And reviewers will be rewarded with a hug from Prowlie this time :3<em>

_Prowl: Oh no..._

_Me: Oh yes C:_

_PEACE OFF!_


	5. Cannon Heist! (cont)

_Well hello there fellow FanFictioners! XD It is the great Bumble reporting once again! I know I am very late but being in High School, teachers don't really give you much time for yourselves. xP But I am here and I shan't let you down! XD I am actually in my Civics class right now, but I don't feel like doing my project yet…I'll get it done tonight…maybe . I also have an essay due tomorrow, but I can start it tonight and stay up to finish it! XD I almost forgot those who get to hug good ol' Prowlie ^^_

_Prowl: -_-* greeeaaaat…_

_Me: :3_

_To Jacqueline Walker, lilskystar, Autobotschic, and LionLover190 I give you PROWL! *throws him to you* Have Fun! *runs away snickering evilly* _

_Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Transformers and if I did…there would be a lot of mechly love! 3 MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_ONTO THE STORY! :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cannon Heist…CONTINUED! xD<strong>_

"Sunny!" A human Sideswipe grabs his brother's golden-haired holo-form and drags him into the mall entrance. "We need to stay as far away from 'Hide as possible!"

"Really now?" Sunstreaker replies harshly. "I thought we were going to stand on the side of the road holding signs that say 'WE HAVE YOUR CANNONS IRONHIDE NOW COME AND MURDER US!' in big bold letters!"

Sideswipe drops his head and sighs. "Could you lose the sarcasm PLEASE?"

"Now you know that is NOT my forte." Sunny smirks and starts towards the food court.

* * *

><p>They wonder the mall for a long time before a large bulky figure appears in the doorway of Victoria's Secret. Now no pointing fingers, dear readers, because 'Hide had no idea of what treats that particular store had to offer for manly men -and mechs- and ended-up staring at the large posters for about half an hour in amazement before continuing his chase. Unfortunately his gawking gave the two demons a heads-up that he was onto them before he even noticed their presence.<p>

"We gotta hide!" Sides whispers from behind a large human

"Why don't we stay here?" Sunny asks his brother while staying perched behind the large man.

"Because it's almost lunchtime and McDonalds is on the other side of the mall! This human will be out of here before we can even blink!" Sideswipe says quietly with a harsh snicker.

"That was mean!" Sunstreaker scolds his brother but can't help from letting a slight snort escape.

The twins slink to a large plant and stand back-to-back behind it as a still amazed human Ironhide walks by them. They both watch as he almost runs into a large flower pot and can't help almost bursting out in laughter at the "gracefulness" of the Weapon Specialist. After watching him almost step on two small humans, the twins bolt for the closest store without even really looking at the sign. They reach the back of the store and suddenly regret entering it. Sunny looks at his brother with wide blue eyes. "Sides…where are we?"

"I don't know…" Sideswipe whimpers and steps back away from the strange shaped toys before them. "But what is a vibrator?"

Sunstreaker gives his brother an awkward glance. "Ummm…"

* * *

><p>Ironhide crosses his arms in frustration outside a store called "Spencer's" and huffs to himself. "Where are those two miscreants?"<p>

"I DON'T WANT IT!" Ironhide looks to his right and see an emotionally scarred Sideswipe bolt out of Spencer's.

Ironhide watches baffled as Sunstreaker chases after his brother. "WHY DID YOU ASK THEN?"

Sideswipe doesn't stop running but turns and shouts back at his brother. "WHY DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

Ironhide can't help but stare in amazement at how fast the two brothers can run. "Guess their alt-form isn't the only fast thing about them."

The large, dark-haired human Ironhide watches the twins continue their silly dance until they both pass out in a heap on the ground. He shakes his head and gathers the two and throws them over his large shoulders.

* * *

><p>Now I'm not going to go into detail as to what Ironhide did to the two brothers once they got back to the base, but…let's just say that they now both keep their distance from both Ironhide and his precious cannons…along with wrenches and super glue.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Alrighty then! Bask in my fail of a chapter! :D And remember! Those who review gets to love on the amazing Prowlie! :3<em>

_Prowl: -.-' someone please kill me…_

_Megatron: If you insist :3_

_Me: YOU'RE NOT IN THIS! *shouts furiously and shoves him away*_

_Prowl: O_O_


	6. Best Prankers! :D

_What's up guys! :D It's me! The great Bumble returning to you after a rather…long month of June in Florida. :P I am very sorry for the lateness of my chapters and will be trying to get caught up for the sake of you fine people. :3_

_Well I received a rather…intriguing request from one of the faithful followers of this story, Autobotschic. She has requested me to use her OC femme, Shadow Stalker, in one of my chapters and me, being the people pleaser I am, has agreed to this request. :3 So I give all credit to the creation of said femme to Autobotschic. :3 So a lovely round of applause for her. :D *claps vigorously* _

_Alright…unfortunately, there will be no hugs given out this we-_

_Skywarp: WAIT! I WANT TO GIVE A HUG! :D_

_Me: O_o but…errr…you're a Decepticon…you're scary…_

_Skywarp: But I want to feel the love of your readers! :3_

_Me: Alright….so I guess reviewers will get a hug from…Skywarp…?_

_Skywarp: YAAAAAAAAY! :D Come to me puny HUMANS!_

_Me: right….o.O_

_TO THE STORY! :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Best Prankers<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Autobots!" Optimus Prime's voice booms across the base as he stands patiently beside his podium, a tall slender femme standing to the right of him, an unnerving smirk etched across her black faceplate. The femme's bright blue optics look over to Optimus as he begins to tap the sides of the podium in an impatient manner while he watches all the Autobots slowly file into the meeting room.<p>

After about ten minutes of pulling the twins apart from each other due to a little quarrel they were having, Optimus Prime's face was the perfect definition of pure and utter annoyance. "Now…" the Autobot leader begins as he chokes down the harsh comments he would love to point at the twins. "if we are done with that I would like to introduce to you my spark mate, Shadow Stalker." He gestures to the femme who merely gives a sharp snort to the rest of the Autobots. "She just arrived from Cybertron after trying to scout out any signs of Decepticons still inhabiting the planet."

"Wait…" Prowl leans forward a bit to look at Optimus directly in the optics. "I wasn't aware that you had a spark mate."

"Well now you are." Shadow Stalker scoffs, crossing her arms across her dark blue chest plate. "And why do you care anyway?"

Prowl feels tense under the femme's cruel gaze and leans back. "Well, I just feel that whether or not our leader has a femme in his life is an important detail."

"Psh! Yeah right." Prowl snaps a glare over to Sunstreaker. "Femme's aren't that important a detail."

"Yeah, we could easily survive without them." Sideswipe agrees with his brother and crosses his arms behind his head. "I mean…it's not like we need them to make more Autobots, unlike humans. We can just step into a cloning machine or something and there you go."

"So you're saying that femmes aren't important?" Shadow Stalker appears behind the twins and carries her dark gaze from one twin to the other.

Sunstreaker hesitates a bit. 'Well yeah…I guess…"

"You guess?" the femme spits back. "And who are you two ignorant mechs?"

"I'm Sunstreaker and that's Sideswipe." Sunny gestures to his twin brother who appears to be a bit…uneasy. "We are the base pranksters." Sunny's smile is a little too wide and it startles Jazz a bit causing the saboteur to yelp a little.

"Pranksters, huh?" Shadow Stalker stands straight up and looks down at the twins. "I've done my share of pranks back home."

"Oh really?" Sides suddenly seems very interested. "What kind of pranks?"

"Oh…nothing big…just the occasional prank on Decepticons and on my group leaders and stuff…no big deal really." She leans casually against the wall behind her and looks both twins in the optics.

"No big deal, huh?" Sides ponders over this for a second and then stands up and meets the femme optic to optic. "Then I guess a little Prank-Off wouldn't be a big deal either?"

Sunny was actually hesitant about the idea because the easiness in Shadow Stalker's optics was a little suspicious. "Sides I don't kn-"

"You're on!" Shadow Stalker and Sides shake hands and the femme saunters out of the meeting room.

Optimus, still standing at his podium, has been watching and listening this whole time and his concern for this "Prank-Off" was etched all over his face plate, but of course, he wouldn't say anything because he knew that Shadow Stalker wanted to do this and knew that when she wanted to do something to never stop her…NEVER!

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 hours later<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Sides…are you sure about this? She seemed to be a little TOO easy-going about it." Sunny watches his silver brother work on one of Prowl's data pads.<p>

"Nah! She was just being honest. Everyone knows femmes are no good at pranks." Sides spins a screwdriver in his hands and nearly hits himself in the optic. "JEEZ!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…on the other side of the base…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Optimus looks over at Shadow Stalker working on what she described as a "prank bomb" which caused the leader's nerves to go insane because the words "prank" and "bomb" can't be in the same sentence and mean something good. "So what exactly is this 'prank bomb' going to do?"<p>

"It is going to cause a magnetic field to go around only the twins causing every metal object to sick to them that's within a hundred-foot radius." Shadow says quickly before going back to work.

"And how are you going to get it near them? Anything that might have your essence would cause them to avoid it." Optimus inquires.

"Easy. I have observed that the twins are rather…close to your tactician and saboteur. So I could just have one of them give it to them and they will never know it was me." Shadow Stalker's optics fill with anticipation as she finally finishes the second bomb.

* * *

><p><em><strong>O_o this is going to end well…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Yo Sides!' Jazz calls from the couch. "Come here!"<p>

Sideswipe looks up from his project. "What is it, Jazz?" The saboteur gestures for the silver mech to come over. "I've got something for you."

"What is it?" Sides walks over and sees a small metal ball in Jazz's hand.

"It's this cool thing that I found! I have no idea what it does but I'm sure you would find out if you pushed that little button on the side." Jazz says, seeming a little too enthused.

Sides takes it from him and inspects it. "Will it kill me?"

Jazz shrugs. "Don't know, but I'm sure that's a risk you're willing to take."

"You're right." Sides presses the button and the ball opens up and a small chip flies out onto Sides' chest plate. "What the?"

Jazz jumps a bit then smirks. "Haha! It likes you!"

Sides shoots the saboteur a glare then throws the ball down and goes back to work.

_Now that Sides has been prank bombed what will happen when Sunny is and the magnetic chips activate? :O find out on the next chapter of…SUNNY SIDE DOWN!_

_Skywarp: AND DON'T FORGET A HUG FROM ME! :D_

_Me: Riiiiight…O_O_


	7. Best Prankers (cont) :D

_**Ello DERE! :D I have finally been handed a chance to work on this chapter and I am quite certain that I shouldn't be doing this during my AP World History class! xD Oh WELL! ;3 So I have received many new reviews and I thank you all for the kind words. ^^ I wish I had time to list all of you who reviewed my last chapter, but my time on this computer is limited to about 45 minutes. -.- So you know who you are that reviewed and you have an eager Seeker waiting for your warm embraces! **_

_**Skywarp - *opens arms wide and smiles invitingly* COME TO ME YOU FLESH BAGS! :D**_

_**Me – Don't call them flesh bags unless you want to be attacked rather than hugged…**_

_**Skywarp - *twists his face in thought* COME TO ME LITTLE PUPPIES!**_

_**Me - …puppies…? O.o**_

_**TO THE STORY! :D DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN!**_

_**BEST PRANKERS! (continued) :3**_

* * *

><p>"PROOOOOWWWWWWLLLIIIIIEEEEEEE !" Sunstreakers high-pitched call echoes throughout the base. "WHERE ARE YOOOOOUUUU!?" Sunny pokes his helm into the tactician's office and sees Prowl leaning back in his chair, peds comfortably propped up on his desk and his optics scanning a datapad.<p>

Prowl breathes out heavily and he slowly looks up at the golden Corvette. "What is it now?"

Sunny has always had trouble figuring out what Prowl's optics ware doing behind that blue visor of his, but he assumes that the tactician is glaring fiercely. "Well I was wondering if you have seen Shadow Stalker anywhere."

Prowl sighs again and massages his helm and adjusts his visor. "No…I have not seen the femme…" Prowl's voice trails off as he notices the round ball that the aforementioned femme had actually given him sometime earlier. "Although," he picks up the small metallic ball and holds it out to Sunny. "I did find this earlier as I was making my rounds."

Sunny snatches it eagerly and inspects it with hungry optics. "What is it?" He pokes the side and accidentally presses a button on it and a small chip flies out onto his chest plate. "What?!"

Prowl fights back a satisfied smirk and just shrugs and goes back to his datapad without another word.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…in the lab! :D<strong>_

* * *

><p>Shadow Stalker watches as Sunny is finally chipped and an evil smirk lines her faceplate. "Time to activate the chips," She cackles softly to herself and presses a large red button on the middle console of the computer. "Time to eat your words TWINS!"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>DUN DUN DUN! :O<strong>_

* * *

><p>"SIDESWIPE!"<p>

The silver corvette turns his helm towards the direction of the call. "WHAT?!"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE COME HERE?" The voice calls again.

Sideswipe sighs and slams his data pad furiously on the table and grumbles to himself. "This better be good…"

"What do you want, Sun- WHAT THE?!" Sideswipe jumps back at the sight of his golden twin brother stuck to Ratchet's back.

"I have no idea what happened!" Sunny wheezes, his small frame being bent in all directions from having to support the CMO's heavy weight. (Don't tell Ratchet I said that please, my dearest reader…I would prefer to not have his wrench lodged in my cranium. O.o)

Ratchet lets out an irritated sigh and crosses his arms over his chest plate. "It feels like I'm being drawn to you by some magnetic force."

"Magnetic?" Sides raises an optic ridge. "How could Sunny be giving off a magnetic field?"

The medic shrugs as best he can in this awkward position and groans when he feels Sunny wiggle spastically for the tenth time. "Beats me..." The CMO strokes his chin in thought and his optics widen. "Could this possibly have something to do with that 'prank-off' you and Prime's mate are having?"

The twins look at each other blankly for about a second before their optics widen and they both shout in unison. "THE CHIPS!"

Ratchet sighs again. "This isn't time for talking about human snack foods…"

"NO NO!" Sides shakes his helm. "Prowl and Jazz gave us little silver balls and they both had buttons on the side."

"When we pressed them, a small chip flew out onto our chests!" Sunny lets out a heavy breath and whimpers.

"Wait…" Sideswipe stares confused at his brother. "If this has something to do with those little chips…then how come I am not pulling all metal objects towards me?"

As soon as he says that Sides is pulled into the pile with Ratchet and Sunny at a very awkward angle. Ratchet's interface panel right in Sides' optics and Sunny's chin resting awkwardly on his stomach. "I spoke too soon…" Sides sighs and glares at the floor.

"Come on guys! We can't give up just yet!" Sunny mumbles from a mouthful of Ratchet's arm. "We just need to formulate a plan to turn these chips off."

"HOW?! I can barely think being stuck to you two! I can feel my processor melting from just listening to you ramble!" Ratchet snarls uncomfortably.

"Well…I was just thinking maybe we could have Wheeljack help us. He is a scientist after all." Sunny says with a slight bounce that sends an awkward sensation up Ratchet's side.

"Would you quit moving," Ratchet hisses, "you're causing me internal pains!"

"My bad!"

Sideswipe stares at the door with grim determination and starts to waddle in its direction. "We need to find Wheeljack."

"Why?" Ratchet tries to gain control and he doesn't realize he is walking on air.

"Because as Sunny said, Wheeljack is a scientist, so I'm sure he can pull us apart long enough to turn off these stupid chips!" Sides growls frustratingly as his helm smacks against the doorframe.

After about an hour of rolling, tumbling, and waddling through the base the three original Autobots, along with a few other mechs that were just unlucky enough to be pulled into their ball of "fun," finally make it to Wheeljack's lab. Unfortunately, Wheeljack is sucked into the ball between Jazz and Prowl, the latter mech seething in annoyed rage.

"So…would anyone care to explain why we are all jumbled up together like this?" Prowl growls from in between Jazz and Wheeljack.

"Well…you remember the Prank War that my brother and I engaged in with Shadow Stalker?" Sideswipe mumbles from under Prowl's chest plate.

"Yeah, I remember that pretty clearly!" Jazz pips up from under Optimus –the leader was added on about five seconds after Jazz and Prowl.-

"Well…this is Shadow's prank to us, magnetic chips that were given to us in small silver balls." Sunstreaker sighs and feels an uncomfortable itch on his face plate and whines when he can't move his arms to scratch it.

Wheeljack stares at Ratchet's chassis in thought. "Well, then I guess the only way for you to be able to deactivate the chips is for you to admit defeat to Shadow."

"NEVER!" Sunny shouts defiantly.

"Alright…" Sides gives his brother a cold glare. "We will tell Shadow she won."

"WHAT?! You can't be serious?!" Sunny's expression twists in amazement.

"We didn't even have a prank planned!" Sides shouts, growing quite annoyed with his brother.

Sunny drops his helm in defeat, well, he dropped it as much as the awkward angle he was in would allow. "You're right…Shadow wins…"

And with those words, the ball of mechs suddenly falls apart and Prowl is the first to run from the room shouting all kinds of Cybertronian obscenities.

"Whoa, was that all we had to do? Say Shodow won and we would've deactivated the chips?" Sides brushes himself off and watches Optimus casually walk out as if nothing even happened.

"Yes." Shadow says from the doorway, her arms crossed and an evil smirk etched across her faceplate. "That was all you had to do to deactivate them."

"You have got to be kidding me." Sunny glares at the floor and clenches his fists.

"Nope, I'm not the type to be frivolous." Shadow's smirk grows wider as the twins grow more annoyed.

And with that, the twins storm out of the room mumbling angrily to themselves. Of course they are sore losers. They wouldn't be the way they are if they weren't. ;3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forgive the crappy ending; I am ready to get onto the new chapter! *sigh* Well, I hope you are satisfied dearest reader of this fic! BYEEEEE! :D <strong>_


	8. Fifty Shades ofWTF! oO

_**HELLO AGAIN FANFICTION! I am BACK with a new chapter for my most popular fic, Sunny Side Down! This one is going to be a little short because I am only writing it to appease the hunger of some of my reviewers before they become too ravenous. O.o HAHA! So anyhow, I have been very busy with all of my schoolwork and am happy to finally be at my own computer writing a chapter! Tis an exquisite feeling to be using your own worn-out keyboard! xD HAHA! I actually quite enjoy my old laptop because the keys have formed to my fingers and are now very comfortable, but this poor old computer is on its last legs and I have no other choice but to get a new one. :'( So…enough of the sad life of my computer and onto the insane life of the twins…so…**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fifty Shades of…WTF?! O.o<strong>

* * *

><p>Curiosity. A simple word that has ended up causing both humans and Autobots alike to end up regretting their whole lives, although, there are some curiosities that end up getting so bad that a full grown Autobot mech will end up wanting to pull his own spark out and then beat his helm with it. This is one of those curiosities, dear reader, of which our favorite Autobot heroes, or trouble makers, whichever you prefer, stumble upon a fascinating piece of human literature, but let's not distract ourselves with such simple details and let us focus on the story of how the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, stumbled upon the novel, Fifty Shades of Grey.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe!" Optimus Prime's voice booms across the intercom of the NEST base and awakes the two twins from their stasis naps, much to their annoyance.<p>

"What is it, Prime?" Sideswipe trudges behind his golden brother and gives Optimus a cold glare as if saying 'How dare you interrupt my mid-morning nap.'

"I need you two to watch over Colonel Lennox's quarters while he is gone on his anniversary date with Sarah. He said that he wanted a couple bots that were mature enough to be able to stand guard without looking through his stuff." Prime can't believe he just said that, but he had no other choice, all the other bots were either in training or on scouting missions, so these two were the only ones available.

"Wait, did you just call us…mature?" Sunstreaker gives the Autobot leader a pressing look.

Optimus sighs. "Yes…I called you both…mature…"

Sideswipe laughs. "Wow! And here I thought that you hated us!"

"I do…" Prime growls under his breath.

Sunstreaker puts his arm around his leader's shoulder and smirks. "Well ol' Prime, I guess you've finally warmed up to us."

Prime pushes the golden corvette off of him. "Not enough that I want you invading my personal space. Now follow me and I will show you Lennox's quarters."

The twins follow Optimus closely, much to the older mech's discomfort, and they finally reach a small door, well, small to them anyway, and Prime leaves them without another word. Who could blame him?

The twins stood there for what seemed like an hour to them when in fact it was only ten minutes before Sunstreaker finally pokes his helm through the door and sees a strange book on Lennox's nightstand. "Ooohhh, what do we have here?" He gently pics up the small object and holds it to Sideswipe.

"What is Fifty Shades of Grey?" Sideswipe takes it from his brother and holds it close to his optics so that he can read the tiny words on the pages.

"What does it say, Sides?" Sunny tries to peer over his brother's shoulder but the text is much too small for him to read without being right at it.

Sides' mouth slowly drops and his processor is working full time to keep the mech sane. "Ummm…you don't want to know."

"Yes I do! Not give it!" Sunny snatches it from his dazed brother and reads the same passage from it Sides did. "What is going on?"

"I believe it's some form of human reproduction, just more violent it seems." Sides replies without breaking his scarred gaze.

"This is disgusting! And Lennox is reading this?!" Sunny can't stop reading despite his previous statement.

"Yes! And you're still reading it as well you iron-brained idiot!" Sides slaps the book out of Sunny's hands and grabs his golden brother by the shoulders. "Look at me! That is one messed up book! You must not taint your already messed-up processor with more sick sludge!"

"You're right…wait…messed-up processor?!" Sunny growls and glares directly into his brother's optics.

"Don't get me started…now put that book away and pretend like we never saw anything." Sides lets go of his brother and watches his with careful optics as his golden twin sets it back on the human's nightstand just the way it was, just a little more torn up than it originally was.

The twins continue their guard duty in total awkward silence for three more hours until Colonel Lennox comes back with his wife, Sarah. After that, well dear reader, let's just say that Sides ended up going insane as Sunny downloaded a copy of Fifty Shades of Grey and soon learned that book word for word and one day ended up reciting the whole novel over the base's intercom system, causing not only Sides to faint, but every other human and Autobot that was up-to-date with the latest sexual styles. And that, dear reader is how curiosity can be such a horrible thing, especially if your name is Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes I know it's short, but I wanted to post something to help make up for my huge update gaps. :P So…to just clarify, I have never read the novel Fifty Shades of Grey and nor do I wish to, I've just heard some stories about it and thought it could make a nice little story for this fic. ;3 hehe ^^ Well, it has been fun but I must get to bed, goodnight FanFiction, and may you never ever come to know the demons that are Sunny and Sides! OH! That reminded me! Anyone who reviews this chapter or any other chapter after this one is published gets a hug from the two troublemakers themselves! :D<strong>_

_**Sunny – HUG ME! HUG ME! *opens arms***_

_**Sides – NO! HUG ME! *shoves Sunny aside and opens arms wider***_

_**Sunny – UGH! -_-* *punches his brother and tackles him***_

_**Me – oh…dear…o.O **_


	9. TEAMWORK!

_**HELLO AGAIN! I, the glorious Bumble, have arrived, much sooner than I expected. O.o Haha! And it is because of my earliness of updating that the hugs being given out by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe will still be given out until the next update! :3 So review my friends, for these brothers have much love to give. ^^ Hehe! So…I really have nothing else to say except for I have a special shoutout to one of my most frequent reviewers, Autobotschic, and would like to say thank you for your hilarious reviews and for giving me confidence in my writing. ^^ So thank you! :D and you, of course, get your hug from the twins! ;) So…**_

_**ONTO THE STORY! :D**_

_**TEAMWORK!**_

* * *

><p>Sideswipe's optics scan over Prowl's expressionless faceplate as he reads one out of his thousands of data pads, Sunstreaker says that Prowl has a data pad fetish but Sideswipe is always telling him that the tactician is merely an egghead.<p>

Prowl continues to ignore the silver mech's invasive optics and continues to read this week's reports, although it has become extremely difficult to concentrate with that wide-optic expression on Sideswipe's face. Eventually Prowl concedes with a disgruntled sigh. "What do you want?" Prowl sets his data pad down on his desk and leans forward, staring Sideswipe straight in the optics.

"Oh, I was just here because I was bored." Sides leans back uncomfortably in the chair he is sitting in and crosses his arms over his chest plate.

Prowl raises an optic ridge under his visor and leans forward a little more. "When are you ever bored?"

"Ever since Sunstreaker discovered that stupid human novel and can't find any more time for me." Sides growls and then lowers his helm and pouts.

Prowl sighs. "So, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know; humor me, at least once." Sides' gaze goes from pouty to pleading in a click and he is in Prowl's faceplate as soon as he finishes his sentence.

"How do you expect me to do that when I have all these reports to complete?" Prowl says dryly and gestures to the stack of data pads at his side. "Optimus expects them by the end of tomorrow and I have barely made a dent in them as it is."

"Come on Prowlie! PLEEAAASEEE!" Sides begs with the utmost determination to pull the tactician away from those useless reports.

Prowl gives in to the twin's puppy optics and massages his helm in frustration. "What were you planning on doing?"

"Well, if you must know, I was thinking about a way to get Sunny away from those novels and back to me! It's no fun around here without my brother helping me with pranks." Sides pouts and kicks the ground.

Prowl stares at the empty wall behind the silver mech and considers his options. He can either help Sideswipe get his brother back and have both of them bothering him occasionally, or he can have Sunstreaker continue to ignore Sideswipe and have the latter always pouting in his office. The choice is quite obvious dear reader. "What exactly do you need me to do?"

"Well, you're good at boring people. Maybe make him loose interest in the book by lecturing him about all that's in it using all of your smarticle stuff and whatnot." Sideswipe says a little too enthusiastically.

Prowl tries to brush off the mech's blatant insult of his intelligence and crosses his arms tight across his chestplate. "So, you're pretty much wanting me to research every _boring _detail about what goes on in those novels and lecture Sunny- I mean Sunstreaker about it?"

Sides shrugs. "I guess so, why? Too difficult for you?" Sides snickers and taps the tactician's desk with his index finger and smirks.

Prowl eyes Sideswipe's finger and seriously considers cutting it off from frustration but pushes that thought to the side and pulls up the internet on his monitor. "If you wouldnt mind could you please step out of my office for a bit so that I can concentrate on this. Unless you would rather listen to Sunstreaker give you another oral report of the novels."

"Yeah…I'll be out here if you need me." Sides bolts out the door and plops on the couch next to Jazz who was just done watching the whole first season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and is starting the first episode of the second season. "MY LITTLE PONY!"

Prowl shakes his helm and sighs. "This…is going to be a long day."

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHELP! There is my latest chapter! :D HAHA! Hope you liked it and I will update soon! BYEEEEEEE! :D And yes I know…HIDEOUSLY SHORT! But I promise the next chapter will be MUCH longer! HAHA!<strong>_


	10. TEAMWORK! (cont)

_**DUH DUH DUH DUUUUUUUHHHH! :D Hello again FanFiction, the almighty Bumble is here with the 10**__**th**__** chapter of Sunny Side Down! TEN CHAPTERS! :D I don't know why this number amazes me, it just does! xD haha! Maybe it's because I've never worked on something for so long as I have this one. :D HAHA! So…I have been having trouble keeping track of all who reviewed on the last few chapters so if you have you know who you are and I give to you…THE TWINS! Do with them what you wish!**_

_**Both the twins: FREE HUGS FOR ALL REVIEWERS! :D**_

_**Me: WHHOOOOOOOOO! :O**_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TEAMWORK! (cont)<strong>_

* * *

><p>After a painful afternoon of studying and re-studying all he could about the novel, 50 Shades of Grey, Prowl sits up from his monitor and rubs his helm to maybe relax the huge processor ache he had developed while staring tirelessly at the small screen of his computer.<p>

"Prowl," Sideswipe calls softly from the doorway to the tactician's office. "Are you okay?"

Prowl huffs in return and leans back in his chair. "Where is Sunstreaker so that I can get this over with?"

"Ummm…last time I checked he was at the Med-Bay helping Red Alert with something." Sides says sadly.

"Wait, wait , wait, did you say that Sunstreaker was _helping _someone?" Prowl says, amazement lacing his voice, which startled Sideswipe, he's never heard the tactician use any tone other than his calm and icy tone.

"Yeah, I think it's because of the novel. I don't know how that would affect that though." Sides shrugs and leans against the doorframe.

"Me either, anyhow, that's not important, I think I am ready to…bore Sunstreaker out of liking that book." Prowl says, trying to not sound insulted.

Sides' expression brightens and he beams at Prowl. "You really think so."

Prowl sighs. "Yes, I think so."

Sides throws up his arms and lets out a happy "WHOOP!"

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Prowl gets up and walks out of the room with Sideswipe skipping happily behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, at the Med-Bay…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Sunstreaker would you mind passing me that wrench?" Red alert asks softly while inspecting one of Ironhide's broken cannons. Don't ask how or who broke them because Jazz says he had nothing to do with it, supposedly, no one ever really knows when it comes to the spazy saboteur.<p>

"Sure thing." Sunstreaker hands the red and white mech a wrench and then takes a seat on one of the empty operating tables.

As Sunstreaker is inspecting a scalpel, Sideswipe and Prowl walk into the Med-Bay and say a quick hello to Red Alert, who simply waved at them in response due to his concentration on the weapon repairs.

"Hey Sunny, Prowl needs to talk to you." Sides says with an innocent smile.

"Can't, busy." Sunstreaker says while inspecting the strange tool.

"It's about your book I think you will enjoy what he has to say about it." Sideswipe presses.

Suddenly Sunny's interest is peaked. "Really?" He gives the black and white tactician a curous glance.

Prowl nods. "Yes, I have a few interesting facts I figured you would enjoy hearing, but I don't think we should talk about them in front of everyone."

Sunny nods and follows Prowl out of the room and back to Prowl's office and the door shuts.

It's been over an hour since Sunstreake went into Prowl's office and Sideswipe keeps anxiously staring at the door to the tactician's office in hope of seeing his brother running out to him, but alas, every time he looks back the door remains as still as Optimus whenever Shadow is scolding him. The silver corvette sighs and feels someone pat him on the shoulder. "It's goin' to be alright little dude." Jazz reassures in his normal happy voice.

"I hope so…" Sides says quietly.

"Why are you worryin'? It will all be fine!" Jazz hops over the back of the couch and plops his aft on the seat next to Sides. "Now, who's ready for some Pony action?"

"ME!" Sides immediately jumps up and anxiously waits until Jazz turns on My Little Pony. "WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP!"

Another three hours passes and Sunstreaker finally appears in the doorway of Prowl's office, but he doesn't run to Sideswipe, he just stands there, staring blankly at nothing.

Sides jumps up from the couch and walks towards his brother. "Sunny, you there bro?"

Sunny's optics slowly turns to Sides and he slowly begins to speak. "Never again…shall I read those books…everrrrr…"

Sideswipe pats his brother on the back. "It's alright buddy, don't you worry about it anymore."

Sunny chuckles a bit and then follows his brother to their quarters to plan their next great prank.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, in Prowl's office…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Yesssssss!" Prowl scans over the words of a small novel in his hands, his optics eating up every last word. "Yessss, I like this. I like this a lot." Prowl laughs lowly to himself and continues reading. "No wonder Sunstreaker had such an obsession with this, this is fascinating."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that ended interestingly! xD haha! So I know I promised this chapter to be long but I just couldn't think of anything to stretch it out more. P: I've been having some SERIOUS writer's block problems over the past few weeks. -_-* So I hope you guys liked it and I will be back with chapter 11 soon! So until then, BYEEEEEE! :D<strong>_

_**Sunny – DON'T FORGET OUR HUGS!**_

_**Me – Yes…of course…why would we ever forget… -_O***_


	11. The Strange Guest Part 1

_**Greetings yet again Fanfiction! The glorious Bumble is back with yet another installment of SUNNY SIDE DOWN! :D This one I requested a little help on by my dear friend Autobotschic and so I must give her credit for such a hilarious idea! :D Really, I must say you have been a great help and a great support Autobotschic and I hope that you will continue to be as such towards me! :3 HAH! So, I guess that's all I have to say, so, **_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Strange Guest Part 1<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sideswipe's mouth contorts in a quiet awkward position as he observes the creature in front of him. A small furred mammal of some sort, with a fluffy white coat and shiny blue eyes, and the young Autobot just doesn't know what to make of the strange creature. "What is this strange creature; I don't know what to make of it." Wow, he stole my description…THEIF!<p>

Eventually, the silver mech takes it upon himself to take the furry creature into his arms and carry him back to the base, despite the animal's constant whines and snarls of protest.

When Sideswipe arrives back at the base the first person to greet him is Colonel Lennox, who was about to leave with Epps to go scout a nearby Decepticon base with Jazz. "Hey Sides, whatcha got there?"

"I don't know some kind of organic." Sideswipe lowers down so that the humans can have a look at his discovery.

"Whoa dude, that's a wolf!" Epps shouts and steps back. "Wolves are bad news in my opinion!"

"What's a wolf?" It's what's in your arms you stupid Autobot.

"A wolf is a type of predatory mammal that lives mainly in forests and places like that. They hunt in packs and can be very dangerous when provoked." Lennox says quickly, hiding behind his partner.

"Whoa! That's pretty awesome if you ask me!" Jazz quickly puts in.

"But we didn't ask you." Epps snaps.

Jazz simply rolls his optics and crosses his arms over his chestplate.

"So, you're saying I need to bring it back to where I found it?" Sides asks sadly.

Lennox nods slowly and adjusts his gun across his back. "It's what's best for it. It is a wild animal after all."

"Yeah…I guess." Sides looks down at the wolf sadly and smiles a little when he sees the creature wagging its tail happily.

"Well good luck with that." Epps says harshly as he and Lennox climb into Jazz's alt form and drive off.

Sideswipe watches them speed off into the distance and then looks around quickly to make sure no one could see him. "You're mine little wolfy, all mine." He says lowly to the wolf as he carries it to his quarters and slams the door shut.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that night…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Everyone on the base begins to quiet down as the night grows and the base begins to darken as humans and Autobots go to bed, Prowl, meanwhile, is sitting behind his desk as usual intensely studying his computer screen as he reads over the week's reports. He is the only Autobot that hardly ever sleeps mainly because he is so drawn into those data pads and his computer that he doesn't even really know the difference between day and night, besides nighttime being exceptionally quiet and dark while daytime is loud and bright.<p>

As the night goes on Prowl is nearly done with reading all the reports and is ready to start on writing report on the reports when a strange noise starts to emit throughout the base. He looks up from the blank data pad and listens and soon makes it out to being some sort of howling coming from the other side of the base. "What in the Pit is that?"

After a moment or so the howling stops and Prowl goes back to writing his report in peace and quiet, but the tactician can't really think while he is trying to figure out where the howling is coming from. "Slag!" Prowl hisses and smacks his fist on the desk, disturbing a stack of data pads and sending them to the floor with a loud crash. "Primus…"

After spending another hour or so reorganizing and restacking the data pads, Prowl is seething and he sits back down at his desk and gives the blank data pad a furious glare.

As the howling continues throughout the night, Prowl's sanity begins to slowly drop as his hits the third hour of just staring blankly at his data pad because of his inability to concentrate enough to start the report.

When it hits around eight in the morning Prowl growls furiously and throws the blank data pad against the wall. "FORGET THIS!" After that Prowl storms out of his office and slams the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, sorry for the short chapter but I figured I needed to get something up soon or I would start to lose readers, and that would not bode well with me. XD so keep an eye out for Part 3 when Wheeljack discovers the wolf! And again, I thank Autobotschic for helping me with the idea! You are wonderful! :D Also, I am looking for maybe some artwork that I can use for this story. :3 Something that has both Sunny and Sides and is a little random, so to all you artists out there, I NEED YOU! So if you are interested in making a cover for me just PM me and I will give you more details as to what I want and I will credit you in both the story and Summary. :3 Thank you! <strong>_


	12. The Strange Guest Part 2

_**Welcome back to Sunny Side Down! I am the glorious Bumble, you should already know that by now but I just LOVE saying that I'm not self-centered though. ;3 So, this is a three part series in the Sunny Side Down world and this is part numuro DOS! :D Haha! I'm taking Spanish but I don't know how to say number, that's sad. :P So I thank you people for all the wonderful reviews and I would love to thank SlyFox17 for submitting an OC to me and I will use your OC in the next chapter after Part 3 of this series. :3 So, that is all I have to say for now so, **_

_**ONTO THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Strange Guest Part 2<strong>_

* * *

><p>Wheeljack stands above his latest project, blue optics locked on the sleek design of Ironhide's new cannons. Since Ratchet screwed Ironhide's old ones up, the scientist has been handed the task of creating new cannons for the impatient Weapons Specialist. He's been working on them for several days now and he is almost done, but his processor is distracted by that white organic that Sideswipe has been spending time with.<p>

The white and red scientist soon departs from Ironhide's cannon and starts to wander around the base in search of Sideswipe and his new organic pet. When he finds them he sees the silver mech throwing what appears to be a stick and the small white organic chases after the stick and brings it back. How primitively charming. "What you doin' there Sides?"

Sideswipe turns his attention from his pet and looks at Wheeljack from over his shoulder. "I was just playing fetch with little Sides." He waves the small stick in front of the scientist's faceplate.

"That's nice." Wheeljack's optics slowly drifts over to Silver, whose now running in circles and chasing its white fluffy tail. "What kind of organic is he?"

"Lennox said he is a wolf. I type of predator." Sides is beginning to grow bored of the scientist's curiosity and shows it when his voice flattens.

This doesn't get by Wheeljack but he simply chooses to wave it off, Sideswipe is known to have the attention span of a newborn child, which is none at all. "Do you think I could maybe, well, take him into my lab and _study _him?"

Sideswipe turns back to the white and red mech behind him and arches an optic ridge. "What kind of studying?"

"Oh, I just will place him in a comfortable case and observe his behavior, comfortably." Wheeljack lies, but Sideswipe's processor is too slow to pick up the suspicious tone in the scientist's voice.

"Will he be comfortable?" Yes, Sides just asked that.

Wheeljack's smile doesn't fade despite the silver mech's stupidity and obvious lack of attention. "Yes, he will be more comfortable than Starscream when Megatron is on vacation."

"Megatron goes on vacations?" Sides asks with honest and true stupidity.

Wheeljack resists the urge to smack his helm into the wall. "I don't know! Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't!"

"But, what does Megatron going on vacation have to do with Silver being comfortable?" Sides says.

Wheeljack represses his urge to pull the mech's helm off. "NOTHING! IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!" Sides slinks back and whines.

"I'M NOT- " Wheeljack inhales deeply to calm himself. "I'm not yelling, I'm simply frustrated is all"

"Why?" Sideswipe whimpers.

_Because you're stupid that's why. _Well, that's what Wheeljack wanted to say anyway. "I don't know, been stressed over Irnhide's new cannon." That dirty liar.

"Oh, okay!" Sides then goes back to playing with his beloved puppy and leave Wheeljack to ponder over what he is doing with his life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHOOOOO! I LOVE SHORT CHAPTERS! NOT -_-* HAHA! I just can't seem to write very long! xD haha! Well, until next time, BYEEEEEE! <strong>_


End file.
